Filling the Void
by GoodniteGirl23
Summary: A continuation, picking up where eppisode 19 left off. This is in a different format from my first story and it also follows the orignalstoryline more closly. As the title suggests it is my way of filling the void left in my life now. Please R&R.


Episode 20

Picks up the following Monday morning at the Chase House. We come in seeing Angela lying in bed.

Voice Over: I've been replaying that moment over and over in my head like a million times. The look on Brian's face (flash back) when I drove off with Jordan Catalano after he basically told me he has all these feelings for me.

She gets up and we flash to downstairs as she walks through the living room and into the Kitchen.

Voice Over: Like it was some defining moment or something, like I'd made some sort of decision about the whole thing by leaving him in the middle of the street.

She walks to the refrigerator and grabs the orange juice, and proceeds to pour herself a glass.

Enter Patty and Graham from upstairs. They come down together talking.

Patty: All I'm saying is that we can't both be home late; someone has to be here with the girls.

Graham: Patty, I get that o.k. I just don't know what you expect me to do?

Danielle skips past them on their way into the kitchen.

Danielle: I can stay her by myself.

Patty: Well, I expect …Danielle don't forget your homework on the table. All I'm asking for is for some help.

Graham: Look, I will get here as soon as I can o.k.?

He walks over to her and puts his hands on her waist, and kisses her forehead.

Graham: Things are just going to be a little crazy for a while, but we'll get through it. I have to get to the restaurant. I'll see you tonight.

He grabs his jacket and leaves out the back door.

Patty watches him leave and then turns back to the girls with an exasperated look on her face.

Patty: Angela, I'm going to need you to come home right after school to be here with Danielle until daddy get's home o.k.?

Angela: Mom I can't I have that play.

Danielle: I told you I'm old enough to be here by myself.

Patty: What play?

Angela: Our Town, I'm painting scenery…or whatever.

Danielle: Angela was my age when she started staying here by herself.

Patty: Danielle, you are not staying here alone, now get you bag you're going to miss your bus. We'll just figure something out.

We here a car horn honk and see Angela grab her bag and head for the door.

Voice Over: The thing is maybe I had…

She opens the front door and it's in slow motion that we see her step out and it pans to her point of view and we see Jordan's red car in front of the house, the camera pans back to her face and we see a smile sweep across her face as she moves toward the car.

Voice Over: made my decision.

Enter at Liberty High School Hallway

Angela is at her locker with Rickie. She closes the locker and they begin to walk down the hall together.

Rickie: So after all that you just like left him standing in the street alone?

Angela: I know it's awful, but what was I supposed to do he was like admitting it but not really admitting it, and then Jordan came out and it seemed like the perfect time to like escape or something.

Rickie: Well have you talked to him since then?

Angela: No (looks pathetically at Rickie)

Rickie: Well don't you think you should?

Angela: I know but I have like no _idea_…what to say.

Rickie: This isn't exactly my area of expertise or whatever, but I think that if you want to have Brian in your life, even as just a friend, you should tell him that …or whatever.

Enter English Classroom

Angela walks in and takes her seat. Brian is already at his desk attempting to look like he's concentrating on a book but we see him eye Angela as she comes through the door.

Jordan comes through the door and walks past Angela in her chair, she looks up and smiles shyly as he walks by, but she doesn't make direct eye contact with him, even though he hasn't taken his eyes off her as he takes his seat in the back.

The rest of the class files into the room and the bell rings.

Katimski: Alright…I hope everyone feels…confident with the vocabulary words we covered at the end of last week…because we are having a pop quiz on them today.

The students groan and shift in their seats.

Katimski: Oh gee wiz…there were only 20 of them…you had all weekend.

We flash forward to see the students working on the quiz and Katimski is at his desk going over papers from another class. We pan to see Angela who is concentrating on her paper. Then we pan to Brian who is staring at Angela with a hopeless look on his face. Then to Jordan who is concentrating very intently on his paper but almost seems frustrated with it, you can see that it is difficult for him.

We flash forward; it's now almost the end of class.

Katimski: Ok, now before we wrap up for today I just want to…remind you that we are still looking for volunteers to sell tickets…for Our Town. If anyone is interested….please see me after class.

The bell rings and the students start filing out of the room

Jordan walks with Angela out of the classroom and into the hall.

Enter Hallway

Jordan: That quiz was kinda hard

Angela: Yeah

Jordan: So, you still doing this play or whatever?

Angela: Yeah, (she gets a little excited because he's asking about her) I'm painting scenery (she catches herself) or whatever.

Jordan: Cool

They are standing in the hall as students pass them. We can see Brian at a locker, most likely not his but he acts like it is so he can stay close.

Jordan: So do you like need a ride home after you paint?

Angela: Well yeah…but wouldn't you have to come back here to get me?

Jordan smiles and leans in a little closer to her.

Jordan: Yeah, but I don't mind.

Angela smiles a wide smile at this.

Angela: OK!

The two begin to back away slightly from each other.

Jordan: Ok, well…later.

They continue to back away but don't turn. Angela is still smiling.

Angela: Yeah…later.

They finally turn and part ways. We then pan to see Brian's expression is mixed anger and sadness.

As Angela turns the corner from where she was just standing she runs into Rayanne who was coming from the opposite direction.

Angela: Watch where you're going.

She says this with as much as Rayanne like attitude as she can muster but it still comes off false. Rayanne seems un-phased by the comment.

Rayanne: So Angelika, how goes it? Still working up the courage to get it on with Catalano?

Angela: God Rayanne is it like in your nature to ruin every good moment I have!

She walks away before Rayanne can answer back. Rayanne's face changes from a cocky smile to the same hopeless expression we just saw on Brian's face. As Rayanne turns to go she notices Brian still trying to stand inconspicuously at that nearby locker and she walks over to him.

Rayanne: So Bri, it looks like we have something in common now. We're both on the sidelines of Angela's life and there's nothing we can do about it.

Brain: I don't know what you're talking about… I was just…getting something from my locker…my uh…calculus book.

Rayanne: Well…you know (she moves closer and gets that coy look on her face) we could always keep each other company…

Brian shifts uncomfortably and starts trying to think of something to say but before he can get any words out Rayanne skips away and leaves him standing there reeling.

Enter the Girls Bathroom

Rayanne walks in to find Sharon checking herself in the mirror. A few other girls are talking in the corner and then they head out. Rayanne eyes them as they go.

Rayanne: So Cherski, still having your way with your little Brad Pitt stand in?

Sharon: NO! I like ended it this weekend. Kyle and I are over, for sure this time.

Rayanne: I'm impressed Cherski, I didn't think you had it in you.

Sharon: So, have you talked to Angela?

Rayanne: Oh yeah I ran into her earlier she bit my head off and then walked away. I think she'll forgive me any day now!

Sharon: A simple no would have worked. I could like talk to her, if you want.

Rayanne: Just cause you broke things off with your little sex slave doesn't exactly like qualify you to be the next Oprah ok. Besides, I doubt she'd listen. She made up her mind so that's like…it.

Enter Bleachers Outside the School.

Angela is sitting close to the bottom of the bleachers looking ahead and watching other students running around the track. She has an apple in her hand and a soda next to her.

Sharon approaches.

Sharon: Hey Chase-Face! I've been looking for you.

Angela: Yeah I've been meaning to find you.

Sharon: So what's up? (She says this as she climbs up and takes a seat next to Angela)

Angela: Oh…where to begin (she laughs a little)

Restaurant space Day

Overlap Angela and Hallies voices

Hallie: Oh...where to begin. We have so much to do! I think of one thing and that makes me think of a million more! My mind is going crazy!

Graham: I still can't believe this is really happening, we are really doing this.

Hallie: I tried to tell you, you just didn't want to believe me.

Graham: Well I promise to never under estimate you again.

They hold each others gaze for a moment.

Graham: Uh…okay so… let's ah get back to work here.

Hallie: Right, so where to begin?

School Hallway Day –

Brian and Rickie walk down the hallway slowly as other students rush by.

Brian: So then she just like left with Jordan Catalano.

Rickie: Yeah…she told me.

Brian: Oh, did she you know, say anything else about like what happened or whatever?

Rickie: Brian, I really don't think we should be talking about this. It's like not my place or something.

Brian: Right, it's just that. I mean I just thought…

Rickie: You should really talk to Angela.

Delia: Hey (to Rickie, she ignores Brian)

Rickie: Hey

Brian: Hey

Delia looks at him blankly and then turns back to Rickie

Delia: So, how's the play coming?

Brian: I'm just…gonna go because I have to go to class…so….uh bye.

He leaves and Delia watches him leave.

Delia: I don't know what I ever saw in him!

She turns back to Rickie and he smiles at her awkwardly.

Tutoring Lab Day

Jordan is leaning over his desk working on an assignment. Brian is pretending to be doing the same but he is really looking at Jordan as if trying to think of something to say. Jordan looks up all of a sudden and catches Brian off guard and he tries to pretend he was doing his work.

Jordan: So, it worked…the letter. She like forgave me or whatever.

Brian: Oh, that's. That's great. So, you're like a couple now?

Jordan: I don't know. I mean I guess so.

Brian: Well that's just…great.

Jordan: Yeah.

Jordan: So, I told her about the letter, that you like helped me with it or whatever.

Brian: Oh, I mean that's good…uh…I guess.

Jordan: Yeah, it just didn't seem right to you know keep pretending or whatever, like it wouldn't be fair to her or something, ya know?

Brian: No…I mean yeah your right. So she wasn't like mad or anything?

Jordan: Well yeah at first I guess but, ya know we talked or whatever so it was cool.

Brian: So what did she like say to you about it?

Jordan shifts uncomfortably in his chair

Jordan: Look man ( he leans closer to Brain and lowers his voice) I don't really think it would be right to like tell you that kinda stuff, cause you know it's like private or whatever.

Brian: Oh…yeah, no I understand.

Brian averted Jordan's stare by looking down at the book on his desk and exhaled deeply.

Brian: So we'd better get back to work.

Jordan's car outside the Chase house at night

Jordan and Angela are sitting silently staring out the front windshield. Angela turns toward him.

Angela: Thanks for the ride.

Jordan: No problem.

Jordan looks like he's about to say something, but Angela turns and is about to open the door and get out.

Jordan: Hey

Angela turns back.

Jordan: I uh…well the thing is I just wanted to tell you…

Angela: What?

Jordan: Uh I can pick you up again tomorrow too. I mean not just for school but after your play or whatever.

Angela: Ok, I'd like that.

Jordan: Cool.

He leans and so does she. They stop for a minute like they both want to say something to each other. Jordan goes in for the kiss before Angela can say anything. They kiss for a few minutes and then pull away. It takes Angela a few seconds to get her head out of the clouds. She leans back in her seat but doesn't move away from Jordan. He copies her posture. She glances over at him and then down to her lap and then out the window, and back to him. He smiles a little bit as he looks into her eyes.

Jordan: Angela, I just want you to know that I like want us to start over. Well I mean not like comepletly start over like we're strangers but um…like a clean slate…or something.

Angela: Yeah, me too.

VO: Why I am I always reduced to being a complete idiot around him? Why can't I just say all the things I've been thinking? SAY SOMETHING!!

Angela sits up to face Jordan

Angela: Look Jordan, I really appreciate you being honest with me about the letter and your feelings…it's been amazing. I just think we need to take things slowly. I mean I can't just forget everything that's happened in two days. I mean I want to but it's like everything's just happened so fast and I just want to make sure that this time is better, and…

Jordan sits up and takes her face in his hand and looks into her eyes.

Jordan: Angela, it's ok I get it…your scared. I promise you it's gonna be better this time ok? I would never do anything to hurt you again ok? I promise.

Tears were starting to well up in Angela's eyes as she nodded her head in agreement of everything Jordan had just said. She leaned into him as he kissed her fully on the lips sealing the promise he'd made to her. When they broke away he wiped the tears from her cheeks with his hands and smiled at her. She returned the smile and tilted her head to the side.

Angela: Thanks

Jordan kissed her softly on the cheeks where the tears had been

Angela: I'd better go in before my mom like has a nervous break down. I'm supposed to be watching my sister right now and I know my mom's called like a million times to see if I'm home.

Jordan: She didn't seem all that bad to me.

Angela: Well that's because you have this way about you…no woman can resist.

Jordan: You've been doing pretty good so far!

They laugh and smile at each other again

VO: God I didn't think it could be like this with him.

Angela gets out of the car and then leans back inside the door.

Angela: See you in the morning.

Jordan: Yeah

Angela closes the door and starts for the house and Jordan drives away.

Inside Chase house night.

Patty comes in the front door. Graham is setting the table with Danielle. Angela is on the couch with her homework.

Patty: Hello everyone.

She walks into the dinning room.

Patty: So looks like you made it home after all.

Graham: Well I just figured I could use you all as guinea pigs for some of the new recipes I was working on for the restaurant.

Patty: Great!

She has that super-fake Patty smile on her face.

Chase front porch night.

Angela walks out the front door and stops on the porch.

Voice Over: I knew I had to talk to Brian, but it's like at the same time I don't just wanna see him with like, no preparation.

Angela: (Out loud to herself) Oh God

Angela's POV we see Brian coming through the front yard. He stops before climbing the steps to the porch.

Brian: Hi

Angela: Hi. What are you doing here?

Brian: Oh, you have my dictionary. Are you like meeting someone out here?

Angela: No I was actually just going to…never mind.

There's an awkward pause and then they both start to talk at the same time.

Angela: Well actually I've been meaning to…

Brian: See the reason I came over…

Angela: Oh sorry, you go.

Brian: No, no it's ok you first.

Angela: Ok, look Brian I know that things have gotten a little weird or whatever. I mean it's not to say that I didn't like the letter…because I did.(this light Brian up inside) It's just that I think we should you know, I just can't …you know we'll always be friends right?

Brian goes from a very confident look to very sad and hurt almost instantly.

Brian: Oh…yeah, I mean of course.

Angela: Is that ok?

Brian: Yeah, you know that's actually why I came over here.

Angela: It is?

Brian: Yeah. So then everything's great. We're friends.

Angela: Ok, well this is great.

She's completely oblivious to Brian's sarcasm. Angela turns to go inside.

Angela: So, I'll see you at school.

Brian is almost lost in a daze of what just happened.

Brian: Huh? Oh right…school.

Angela goes in the house and leaves Brian standing in the yard looking lost and confused.


End file.
